Shitsuji for llife
by JaciDaAnimeLovingPandah
Summary: Jaci has traveled back in time to 1800's London and is now forced to stay until so miracle-like happens. Now she serves Ciel and helps other with her Cat and Elf powers. Please bear with my lateness. Teen rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Jaci POV**

I woke up around 7:00 am, but it was a Sunday. I hated waking up early more than anything and so does my sister. As soon as I'm up she's up. It's because we share the same bed. When my parents passed away Manami was still a baby, that was nine years ago. Now she's outgrown her crib, no surprise, and is not a morning person and today was apparently worse. I wonder why? Oh yeah, today was supposed to be my parents wedding anniversary. We're going to their graves today. "Manami, you can sleep for a little while longer, but I'm getting up." I said yawning.

"More space for me!" She cheered. I removed myself from the warm bed and stretched. When I turned around to unplug my phone from the charger she was already curled up with the blankets and curled in a ball. I reached over and grabbed the flip phone; I got for my birthday from my grandparents. They don't know the situation and still send Mama and Papa letters with money; they even pay the bills around here. I went down stairs and grabbed the newspaper. I skipped through the papers and selected the funnies pulled it out and set it to the side for Manami. I put the paper down and glanced at the back. Time machine…? It's probably a hoax. I walked into the small kitchen and grabbed two cup of noodles bowls and put them in with water and put them in the microwave. I walked back upstairs and picked out our dresses. I was able to fit Mama's old dress from when Auntie passed and Manami could wear mine. I set them out and walked down the stairs. The microwave was about to beep, but I opened it at the last second. I set them to the side and Manami came down the stairs. "Onee-chan, is breakfast ready?" I simply pointed to the bowl and the picked it up and set it in her hands. She walked over and sat on the floor. She didn't need to, but she wanted to every morning. I glanced over at the back of the newspaper again. It intrigued me even me than the first time that I saw it. I picked it up and stood up at the countertop. I opened my noodles and sipped on the broth. _The time machine will be open to the public from 2:00 pm to 4:00pm… _I guess I can take a look.

"Manami, aren't you going to your friend's house after we visit Mama and Papa?" I asked.

"Mm…" She said with her mouth full of noodles. "Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"I just needed to know for lunch today. I don't want to make extra and then have it wasted." I replied.

"Done, now can go see Mama and Papa?" She asked.

"When I finish and we still have to get dressed. Go upstairs and get ready I'll be right behind you." I said and she charged up the stairs; giggling. I downed the last of my noodles and went up into the tiny room.

"Onee-chan, can you put my hair up?" Manami asked.

"Yeah just let me get my dress on." I said. I slipped on the long black ball gown. Mama had always liked to stand out, so when we were at the funeral she had this gown on. I hid underneath some of the layers to get away from relatives. I didn't like to see them or talked to them. I walked over to my little sister and pulled her hair back and braided it. "We need to trim your bangs again…" I said holding some bobby pins. She whined.

"No I hated getting my hair cut!"

"Manami, I need to tell you something." I said turned her around and holding her shoulders.

"What?" She questioned.

"You're living with grandmother and grandfather after today…" I said. "We can't stay here for a lot longer."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be there when I get all of our stuff." I patted her on the back. "Now let's go it's almost 9:00" Time goes by too fast. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. The graves were only a block away, so we didn't have to walk far. I always ignored the staring neighbors, they knew _why_ we we're dressed like this. I walked into the tiny family graveyard with Manami. She tightened her grip on my hand. We didn't like occult stuff, but we braved it for my parents. We were walking past many graves and flowers. We reached their graves and knelt down in front of the headstones. _Mama I miss you and I hope you can guide Manami as well as you guided me…_I thought. I looked at my watch. Manami stood up and ran off ahead of me.

"I'm going to grandma and grandpas!" She squealed. They had always seen her in the black dress when she came, plus I told them of our situation earlier. I walked back to the other house and grabbed me summer clothes. A light blue tank top, white shorts and black flats. I brushed my hair and fixed the shaved side that grew out too much. I put the long side in a braid and crawled back into bed. I fell asleep until a chirping woke me up. I glanced at my phone with my eyes lazily opened. 1:30. I stood up and fixed my clothes. I walked out of the house.

"I need to go to Brandon Avenue. I think that down the street." I mumbled to myself. I walked down the street and saw the correct address. I walked in. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" I questioned. I saw a map inside of a pod. I stepped in and looked at it. _Type it any date and be sent back to that day. _I typed in the day my parents met each other. The machine rumbled loudly and I was entered into a purple light.

"Malfunction Mal-"It whirred then shut down. I appeared in a place. It was dark and snowing. I shivered. I looked around me. Where's the machine? I sighed and looked around again. I walked around a small village and heard an evil laughter and someone walked beside me. I ran anywhere my little legs would take me. I saw a giant estate. I climbed over the wall and ran to the front door. I rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened.

"Hell- Oh my…!" A woman screeched. "Come in you must be freezing!" She said wrapping her arm around me, dragging me into the house. I stood there catching my breath.

"Mey-rin, what's all the commotion you're disturbing me." A boy with blue hair said.

"Sorry master, this girl was standing outside in the cold." The woman replied.

"A girl?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. I stroked my hair. I stared at it again. Why is it blonde now? I felt my other shoulder covered. Ugh, that time machine screwed up my hair. I sneezed. The boy walked down.

"Sebastian, can you get our guest and me some tea?" He said. "Now miss don't think I'm acting nice. I'm just trying to prevent a cold." He spoke to me. I looked up. He was taller than me; I was around 4'5", so I seemed like doll.

"Why do you have an eye patch?" I asked.

"It's a contract." He said. I could hear a British accent from him.

"A contract…?" I heard a British accent come from my mouth as well. A man with black hair came out and the tea sat on a tray.

"Where would you like to drink you're tea sir?" The man asked.

"Bring it to the office." He responded.

"Yes, my lord." The man walked off into the maze of a house.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and you are…?" He started.

"I'm Jaci Azaki…" I finished.

"This way." He stated. He gestured me to follow him. I stepped onto the first step and stumbled catching myself on the rail. I looked down at my ankle, it was swollen. I sighed. I pushed through it and stood back up; slightly wobbling. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I responded. I walked up the rest of the steps, walked into the office, and sat down on a comfortable chair. I blissfully smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"I haven't ever been this comfortable in a chair before." I replied. "Ever since my parents passed away I never had quality items, so I feel euphoric right now."

"Your parents are gone to?" He asked.

"Yeah, they were murdered nine years ago. They never caught the man and I feel that he'll come back anytime now." I said.

"Do you need a job for a home or something?" He asked.

"I thought you said you weren't trying to be nice." I said.

"Well you don't have your parents anymore, so I was being generous." He replied.

"I would love a job here though, this place is really nice." I said.

"You have to sign a contract." He said.

"Oh…" I fell asleep in the chair.

**Ciel POV**

She fell asleep in a chair. She must've walked quite a bit before finding the manor, but how when it is all the way out here. "Ah, Gomen…" She started. "I fell asleep in front of you."

"It's fine." Sebastian said barging into the room.

"Sebastian, she wants to work here. Let her sign the contract." I said.

"Tell me my job first." She stated.

"You're a butler; you have to protect me from danger." I said turning my head. I expected to see and glum girl, but she sparkled.

"Where do I sign?" She asked.

"Just make a promise." Sebastian said.

"Ciel, I promise to protect you from harm, cross my heart and hope to die and stick a needle in my eye." She promised and held out her pinkie. "This is the only time I will let anyone touch me." I wrapped my pinkie around hers, she cringed a bit. She placed her hand on her left eye. "It feels like something pinched me…" She removed her hand and walked over to a mirror and longingly gazed at her left eye.

"That's a contract. It'd be best not to break it…" Sebastian said. She nodded and stretched.

"If you need to know I am an elf/cat…I get cat ears and tail when I'm playful or being nimble and my elven ears come out when my aim needs to be perfect or when I'm practicing in combat…"She stated. "I was cursed when I was younger by my mother because I was a troublesome child and she was easily angered, so I thought that would be a good tip." She yawned. She was attacked by Sebastian.

"You're part cat?! I already love you!" He exclaimed. She froze up in terror. Her cat ears popped out and she sprinted off out of the room. I followed; nothing here could be broken, so I had to keep watch. I saw her sitting on the balcony railing outside. I looked around and didn't see anything broken. She scooted off the railing and onto the balcony and back inside. She stood there for a moment and then came to her senses.

"Is something wrong Ciel?" She asked.

"No, I was going to ask you a moment ago, but you seem fine." I replied.

"You don't need to be so snappy. A simple no would've sufficed." She stated. "Do I have a bed anywhere, I'm quite tired." She asked.

"Ask Finni or Mey-rin they should know." I replied. "I think they are in the kitchen."

"Arigato Ciel." She slightly bowed and hopped over the railing making her way around the house looking for someone. I went into my room and slid into my bed. I blew out the candle and rested for a moment. I woke up and the sun starting rising slowly. "Ciel, you fell asleep in your clothes. That couldn't have been comfortable." The voice was sympathetic and friendly. Almost like mothers. I opened my eyes, and then slipped the eye patch over the right.

"It is fine mother you don't need to worry." I said.

"I don't recall being your mother, but I'll take it as a compliment." I realized who it was.

"Gomen Jaci…I'm still half asleep." I said rubbing my head. "Wait, where's Sebastian?"

"He went to buy groceries, so he told me to get you up. Do you need help with anything?" She asked sweetly.

"I need help getting dressed in the morning." I said.

"Fine, but this is only an exception…" She muttered.

"Exception…?" I questioned.

"You don't remember do you?" She replied. "Don't worry about it. I'll get over it while I'm here for sure." She picked out an outfit. "What about this?" She asked. "It would go well with your ring."

"Sure, I don't care what I wear today." I replied.

"Honestly, you never should. Just wear what you feel like wearing; I just know Sebastian would probably get mad if I didn't match your clothes." She said hesitantly. She slipped off my shirt and slipped on the new one. She buttoned the last button and placed my jacket over my shirt, fixing the wrinkles and finished it off with a bow. "You can pull up your own pants right?" She asked. I complied and changed pants and she finished by slipping on my socks and shoes. She adjusted her glasses.

"Since when did you have glasses?" I asked.

"I have to wear them when I'm leisurely doing things; walking, cleaning, and some other things." She replied. "I just wished they could help when I have blurry eyes when I'm sleepy; like now." She wished.

"You're still tired?" I asked.

"Mm, I didn't sleep last night. I just…" She yawned and collapsed onto the floor. I tried to pick her up and I finally managed to get her onto my bed. She curled up into a ball and I covered her up.

"I wonder why she didn't get sleep…" I pondered. Pluto made his way up the stairs and sat at the door. He howled and Jaci bolted out of the bed cat ears and tail showing. She made her way past me and past Pluto, which made a chase scene start. She hopped over the rail and darted out of the door when Sebastian came in; Pluto following. I walked over to the balcony to see Jaci in a tree and Pluto at the bottom. She laid on the tree one arm hanging over and her tail swinging around slyly. She went to the edge of the branch, which was close to the balcony's edge and walked onto the railing.

"Is that your dog?" She asked.

"Yes, but he's supposed to stay outside." I replied.

"Good. I can't sleep near a dog." She stretched and her cat ears and tail went away. "I don't need sleep right now though. I need to help you out with things, right?" She said.

"I don't need help with anything at the moment." I said. "Wait, where are your glasses?" She patted the bridge of her nose.

"I can't see far away without them so I wouldn't be able to see anything on the ground." She said. "But I can find them; just call me when you need me." She flipped off the balcony and onto the ground she slowly scanned the ground and moved her hands around the grass. I turned and started back towards the stairs. I heard a soft crunch below my foot. I moved it back and sighed. I picked up the cracked and crushed frame. I walked back out to the balcony to see her still scanning the grass.

"Jaci I found your glasses…" I started. She whipped her head around and climbed the tree coming up to the balcony railing; she stared intently at the pair and then picked them up.

"Thank you for finding them." She said with a smile and placed the glasses in her waistband.

"Don't you need your glasses?" I asked.

"I brought my repair kit with me; I'll fix them when I have time." She replied. "I'm going for a walk; I need to clear my mind. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Will you be alright without your glasses?" I asked. "I can—"I was cut off.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, but can you hold onto my glasses actually?" She took them out of the waistband and set them on the railing. She hopped off of the tree limb and stretched her arms. I grabbed the glasses and put them in my coat pocket. Sebastian came up the stairs.

"My lord, you have grown quite nicer even since that girl came into the manor." He said.

"It's polite to be courteous in front of guest." I retorted.

"I heard her parents past away; isn't that upsetting and she was only five." Sebastian blurted.

"What room does Jaci stay in?" I asked avoiding the subject.

"Since the others are under repair from last week's rat catching attempt, she will be in your room." He said. "It doesn't bother you does it?" He asked.

"No, I will put up with her for a week or so." I said.

"Put up with…?" I heard a female voice from behind. I didn't want to face her I felt shameful. "If you feel like I'm a burden then…then I won't bother you anymore!" She screamed. I heard faint footsteps running off. What did I just do?

**Jaci POV**

Why did he put it like that, he's such a jerk. I felt the warm and salty tears flowing off my face as I ran where my feet would take me. I sneezed again. Maybe I should head back; I don't want to catch a cold, but…he might not want me there anymore. I got a horrible headache in an instant. I leaned against a tree closing my eyes tightly; trying to block out all light while holding my head. I felt so warm from the slight sun rays hitting my body; I let myself fall asleep underneath the tree. I had a peaceful dream with Me, Manami, Mama, and Papa before they passed away. Manami had just been born and I crept into her bedroom and stood at her crib looking through the bars at her sleeping face. I stuck my hand through the crib bars and laid my finger in her palm. She tightened her grip a bit and cooed. Manami opened her eyes and looked at me she babbled something that sounded very similar to 'Onee' and I started tearing up. I heard two gunshots and feared for my and her life. I tried releasing my hand from the bars and dislocated my wrist in the process, but I pushed the side of the crib down and ran into the tiny closet and closed the door covering me and Manami with dirty clothing as we hid in silence. I had my hand covering her mouth as I heard the man crash and throw stuff around the room. Manami thought it would be funny to bite my hand and got a decent pinch in with her gums and I jumped, the man opened the closet placed the gun onto my head through the piles of clothing and took the shot. I was lucky the bullet only went into my jaw. I didn't cry and I held my hand over Manami's mouth trying to protect as much as I possibly could until I heard police sirens outside of the house. Before the man could stumble away the pitter patter of cops feet rang through the hallway and some slammed him on the ground while a different one uncovered the two of us. Mama was the only who survived, so we were returned to her. One day we were watching cartoons and Mama went to get some milk out to put in her coffee and she hit the back of her head on the top of the inside of the fridge and collapsed. I went over to her trying to wake her up and ran for the phone and dialed 911, I explained the situation and they told me to stay calm. The paramedics came and got and her. I stood there holding Manami's hand as we watched her lifeless body; she was transferred to the hospital and later pronounced dead. I hid with Manami for years getting away from social worker and policemen trying to take me away from my house. I dug through couches and leftover purses that my Mama had and wallets that were Papa's. I collected about $60 dollars and evenly spread the amount and only spent on necessary items. Then recently this Sunday I was taken here and as soon as I finished my memory as many times as it wanted to keep replaying, trying to make a happy ending, I forced myself to wake up. I was outside, it was pitch black. I stretched again, and then yawned. I heard thunder crackle over my head. It was one of my fears, thunderstorms. I stood up looked for any house lights and listened for any voices as I stood there stricken with fear. "Hello?" I mewed. I couldn't see anything I didn't have my glasses or any light. I sneezed again as it started pouring. I stayed in between some of the trees and pulled my hair back so it wouldn't get completely messed up. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" I mewed again. I felt myself shivering and I sneezed again. I decided to climb one of the trees surrounding me so I could get a better look for the manor. I heard more thunder crackle and I tried my best to ignore and kept climbing. I finally reached the top and looked around. I saw some small lights coming this way. "Hey I'm up he—"I started crying, and then lightning hit the tree and broke the limb I was hanging onto. I tried reaching out for another branch. I wasn't going to scream for help, no I was going to save myself. I reached out to the best of my abilities and brushed one of the branches. I felt my luck run down as I fell through the trees. I kicked the branch to the side and reached out for another branch. I gripped the branch, but the leaves either broke off or slid out of my palm and allowed me to fall. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I hit the hard and muddy ground I heard more footsteps and I dreaded hearing them every time.

**Ciel POV**

She hit the ground hard, it surprised me she was still alive. Sebastian picked her up and she wriggled out of his arms. She glared at me. "I don't want to go back. I won't go back 'til he apologizes." She stated.

"Jaci, he has never been nice to us and we don't expect anything from him." Mey-rin spoke up.

"My Mama said 'Even if people around you aren't your actual friends or they may even be your enemy, you should still be nice to them.' I take those words to heart." She said I could hear her voice choking up. "I didn't snap at you earlier about breaking my glasses Ciel, I was polite and thanked you for finding them and in return I have to hear I have to 'be put up with', but maybe you don't know how to be polite ever since your parents died!" She screamed.

"Jaci, we should get back before your cold worsens." Finni spoke up.

"Not until I get a meaningful…" She coughed. "…apology from him."

"Jaci, I'm sorry for saying what I said. Now let's get back to the manor you don't look so good." I said.

"That…"She collapsed onto her hands and knees breathing heavily. "…isn't an apology. I don't care how sick I get. I'm not going back until…" She panted a bit. "…I get an actual apology." I knelt down to her.

"Gomen'nasai, I said something that hurt your feelings and I would love for you to rejoin us in the manor. Please I'm worried about your health just as much as your feelings…" I held out my hand. "…now please come back with us." We sat in silence with the rain hitting our umbrellas. I felt a weak hand lay on mine and I helped her up. She leaned onto me a bit, we walked away monitoring her on the way back. Baldroy greeted Jaci with a towel and she held onto it; shivering slightly. She took the braid out of her hair and placed the towel on top of her head; squeezing her hair. She let the towel rest on her head.

"You can borrow some of Ciel's clothes; they should be your size." Mey-rin said.

"Really…? Okay." Jaci responded.

"I'll go grab some." Sebastian said. I heard more heavy breathing. Jaci had her hands on knees; panting. Mey-rin stepped over to Jaci, placing the back of her hand on Jaci's forehead.

"She's very warm, it's best if she gets some more rest." Mey-rin stated. "Oh, there's Sebastian." Mey-rin picked up Jaci and grabbed the clothes from Sebastian. Finni came out with some tea on a tray.

"Would you like some tea my lord?" He asked. I grabbed a cup off of the tray and walked up to the office.

"I should also apologize to you Ciel. I've been a burden…" I heard Jaci state from the bathroom doorway. "…Gomen'nasai." She fainted, but with a sense of relief. Mey-rin picked her up again and took her into my room. Mey-rin came out of the room and slowly closed the door.

"She's quite a handful isn't she?" Mey-rin said.

"She's ill; it will be like that for a while." I said.

"You should go to sleep as well, its 10:47 pm my lord." Mey-rin stated.

"Mm, good night Mey-rin..." I spoke back. I opened and closed the door and again and crawled into bed slowly; to avoid waking Jaci. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up and felt pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of bed at the sight. Jaci had her arm wrapped around my side and her head on my chest; sleeping soundly. She yawned and opened her eyes.

"Ohayo, Ciel." She said. It seemed she woke up a second later, because she darted straight up. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a bag. She grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped it over the shirt and tied her hair up into a bun that lay at the base of her skull like a ponytail.

"Jaci, you are still half asleep aren't you?" I asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" She murmured.

"You were asleep on me…" I replied. Her eyes were open widely and then she bowed.

"Gomen…I thought you were Manami…" She chuckled nervously.

"Manami…? Who is that?" I asked.

"My baby sister, she survived that shooting with me. I still have a scar to prove it." She replied.

"You were shot?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was shot in the jaw." She pointed to the left side of her face, it was slightly discolored and fading away. But it was noticeable. "Manami was very lucky that day, and so was I." She cheered. "Oh, that reminds me I have to run out and get something Sebastian forgot to buy." She bit her lip. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes, give or take."

"Do you need someone to go with you? In case you collapse?" I asked.

"No, I'm feeling good today!" She said with a smile.

"Alright, be careful…" I stated.

**Alois POV**

I'm ever so grateful to the Undertaker for restoring my body to its normal state, plus he killed my murderer and got my soul back. I don't feel one bit sorry for Claude. I trusted him and he came and stabbed me in the back, but now I sit alone in my manor; thinking. What did I do to deserve that? I lie awake every night until morning; just thinking. I think of the things on my list to buy before I head out of the door. I stepped out of the door and saw a blur of someone riding high speed on a bike. They brake quickly and the back tire popped up a little. "I left my glasses…But they aren't repaired yet." She muttered to herself. "Hey! You! Do you happen to have any spare glasses I could borrow?!" They screamed over at me. I pointed to myself and they nodded their head.

"I might. Just hold on a minute." I replied. I heard a pair of footsteps running this way.

"Jaci, you forgot your glasses." It was a recognizable voice. I turned around; it was one of Phantomhive's butlers.

"Arigato, Finni." They said with a smile. Finni ran off back in the direction he came from. "Oh, what's your name? Mine's Jaci Azaki." The person was a female and they came over to me. She held her hand out. I shook it.

"I'm Alois Trancy, Earl of the Trancy family." I greeted her. "Were you about to go shopping? If so I can accompany you." I added.

"If you feel like it, I don't care." She hopped off the bike. "Another tall person." She looked up at me. "How tall are you?" she asked.

"I'm 5'5", what about you?" I asked.

"I'm just about 4'5", is everyone here tall?" She questioned. I chuckled.

"Well how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm turning 15 tomorrow." She replied. She's older than me, but shorter. "Well, let's go before the place gets crowded." She said pushing her glasses up her nose. She sat on the very front of the seat and patted on the back. I sat on the small seat and she took off. She slid to a halt and set the bike against a lamp post. I looked through the market trying to find my items and Jaci came up behind me. "Do you need help with anything? You look troubled." She said.

"I'm just looking for squash." I replied.

"It's this way." She grabbed my arm and led me to a small stand. I started grabbing some squash off of the stand. "You're not checking the squash. If you don't it could be a bad one. Here let me help." She reached into my hand and set the squash down pinching it and twirling it. She set some back in my hand and inspected more. I hadn't known about checking this produce, I could've gotten sick. She faced away and sneezed twice.

"Are you alright young lady?" The vendor asked.

"Yeah, I just caught a small cold last night. That's all." She replied. She fainted on the spot. I knelt over and felt her forehead, she was burning up. She instantly woke up again. "Oh, I guess I did finish the shopping." She walked off and I didn't see her go anywhere. I walked off in the same direction and she was fitting the basket onto her bike.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

"What? I don't remember anything from the past 15 minutes." She stated. "Do you need a ride back?" She asked.

"No, I still need to get more things." I said.

"Okay, hope to see you soon." She cheered with a smile. I returned to the manor about five minutes later and I saw something lying in the road. I got closer to the object and it was that girl again. She had fainted again. I picked her up and set her in the grass and moved her bike to the gate. I picked her up again and brought her into the house lying her down in the guest bedroom. I heard a knock at the door and sped walked down the stairs to answer it. I opened the door and had my collar clenched onto.

"Where's Jaci?" It was Finni again.

"What makes you think I'm the bad guy, she fainted in the middle of the road and she's resting in the guest bedroom...It's the 2nd one on the right." I was released and saw Finni walk past me with an expression that couldn't be described. Ciel walked in front of me.

"How did you find her?" He asked.

"My, you seem to care a lot about this girl." I replied. "To answer your question I found her in the middle of the road with her bike collapsed on in between her right and left leg. She should be fine." I replied.

**Finni POV**

We didn't want her to go out because she was still sick, but she didn't seem to care. She wanted to go outside and do something. I opened the door and she wasn't there, he said the 2nd room on the right. Then where did she go? I ran back to the top of the stairs. "She's not in the room!" I shouted. Ciel and Alois came up the stairs and looked into the room. There was a note that was barely noticeable, but laying on the pillow. I pushed past and grabbed it; handing it to Ciel.

"What a beautiful little demon, only if she were healthier would she not be on the _To Do List_ from Grell S…" He tightened his grip on the paper. "Finni go get Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." I ran out of the room and the front door, got on the bike and pedaled back to the house. I looked at my wrist, Jaci wrote something on it earlier. She said if anyone needed her to say White Crow. I stopped the bike to try it. "White Crow…!" I shouted. I waited a moment. I knew it wouldn't work. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Did you need me?" Jaci said.

"Ciel's worried about you, you might want to go in there and tell him your fine." I said.

"I'm sorry your answer matches nothing for this shadow elf. If you need the spell user please follow me to the best of your abilities." It said. It's a shadow elf spell? I guess elves are more powerful than I thought. I started heading off in a direction opposite of mine. I flipped the bike around to follow it. It stopped at some trees. It pointed up. "She's in the tree. Shadow Elf #0089 recollected." It went away a bit of smoke being left behind. She poked her head over the edge.

"Hey, why am I on this _To Do List_ thing?" She said casually.

"Because you're disease is getting worse. Now let's get back to Ciel, he's worried." I said.

"That's nice of him to worry about a butler." She hopped off of the tree and onto the ground and hopped onto the basket holder in the back. "Wait, what am I supposed to do about _him?_" She pointed over to the smashed body of Grell.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I climbed up a tree and he tried followed me and I kicked him out of the tree." She said.

"Just leave him then, he'll be fine." I said.

"Then, let's go I'm a bit tired." She stated. I started back to the manor where Ciel and Alois were waiting outside.

"Jaci, what happened to you?" Ciel asked.

"That red haired guy tried to take me, but I managed to get away." She mewed.

"Don't take that leisurely, he's a demon who collects souls." He said.

"Like a grim reaper?" She asked.

"Basically…" He responded.

"Okay then, well he's isn't a good grim reaper." She said. "He doesn't even have a scythe." She adjusted her newly repaired glasses. She got off of the bike and was significantly shorter.

"Did you get smaller Jaci?" I asked.

"With my cat side I will be about 3 foot when the transformation is ongoing, but I'll grow back to normal in about an hour." She yawned. "Wait, where are the groceries?"

"They got bruised when you fell." Alois said.

"I spent all my money there." She said.

"There was only about $5 worth of food. Was $5 the only amount of money you had?" I asked.

"Yes, I never had much money from the start and I lost some last night, this was all I had left…" She said. "I'm going home. See you later." She referred to it as home. Not as a work place or the manor, she already called it home.

"It seems you have a new butler, Phantomhive." Alois said.

"She just accepted job like that though, but how did you come back to life? Didn't Claude murder you?" Ciel asked.

"The Undertaker helped me. He's a pretty good man when he's serious." He answered. "I don't know if you realized or not, but she seems to have a slight memory problem."

"What kind of memory problem, like forgetting things?" I asked.

"Well, yes exactly." He answered. "But keep an eye out maybe some information was corrupted." He walked back into his manor and left me and Ciel a bit dumbstruck.

"Let's go back Finni." Ciel said. I nodded and he sat on the back of the bike. Getting back to the manor was easy and almost peaceful.

"What do you think he meant by information?" I asked.

"Probably things she remembers were altered and maybe with a more subtle beginning and somber end or maybe more vicious, but we won't know unless we ask her a bunch of different questions like how old were you when your parents died? How did they die? When did they die? What happened before they died? We ask some basic things." He answered. Jaci greeted us at the gate. She was waving and smiling.

"Hey you guys made it back safe that's nice." She said cheerfully. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a small walk." She said walking away leisurely. She sneezed.

"Jaci, you're still ill. It's best if you take a nap." Ciel said. "Plus, I need you to help me get Lizzie's decorations off."

"That's kind of why I was leaving." She said snidely.

"Why? You don't want to clean?" Ciel asked.

"No, I'm leaving because of Elizabeth. She hyper, girly, and almost put me in a pink, puffy dress." Jaci said. She clenched her fist. "I forgot my glasses inside." She turned back around and opened the gate. She held it open and Ciel and I got off the bike putting it inside the gate. She ran off climbing up one of the many trees and disappeared into the leaves. We walked up to the front door and I opened it.

"Ciel, you're here!" Elizabeth chimed. She put a bow on my head as well as Ciel's. "Do you know where you maid went?" She looked around. "Oh, there she is." Elizabeth pranced up the stairs, grabbed the cat's tail, and dragged her down. "She's so tiny isn't she?"

"Yes." Ciel answered. Jaci disappeared from the grip; her clothes left behind and on the floor.

"She did this the first time…" Sebastian said.

"Does she not like cute things?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess not…" Baldroy said. He had a pink pom-poms tied onto his hands.

"Jaci, I need you!" Ciel called. The girl poked her head over the corner. "Apologize to Lizzie…" He demanded. She emerged in only a sweatshirt. She placed her arms behind her head; relaxed.

"She should apologize." Jaci spout. "I'm skittish and she scared me half to death." She looked over at a clock for a second. "I'll be back in an hour. I have something to do." She walked down the stairs; holding onto the rail and easing down wary of her ankle.

"You're still very ill." Mey-rin spoke. She disregarded her walking past. Ciel grabbed her arm. She rolled her arm underneath and flipped him over.

"Oh, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen…" She chimed. She pulled him up; staggering a bit. "Something took over me and…It's just instinct." She said. She adjusted the sweatshirt a bit.

"Flipping over someone is instinct?!" Ciel yelled. "Don't do it again, you dumbass!" she curled up into a ball; holding her hands over her ears. "Take your hands off your ears!"

"Don't yell, don't yell, please, please don't yell…" She whimpered. He ripped her hands off her ears and pulled her up.

"Listen!" He screamed. She clenched her fist.

"No, you listen!" She yelled. She covered her mouth. A clap went through the room.

"Don't disrespect your lord." He said. Jaci covered her cheek.

"You know, I thought I would stay here because you seemed caring at first, but…but you're an ass!" She screeched. We watched the two with fearsome looks on their faces. "I might as well leave and go work for Alois. He's nicer than you are by a longshot!"

"It's like going to work in hell; you won't even survive a day, maybe even an hour. Then you'll come crawling back like the little cat spawn you are!" Ciel retorted. "Sebastian, get rid of her…" He commanded.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and approached Jaci. He grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt and picked her up off the ground. She swung back and clamped onto his arm. He slammed his arm against the column, but she was gone.

"I'm not leaving until I get my stuff, or did you think that magically transported with me?" Jaci said snidely.

"Jaci, I hope you know that you broke your promise." Ciel said.

"I never did let harm come to you, right?" She called back. She looked back at us and I noticed something off about her left eye. The teal symbol was gone and was replaced with a red hue instead. She was gone within 15 minutes.

"Well, Ciel, let's just brush that away and have fun!" Elizabeth cheered.


	2. Update

Uh, well, I kind of broke my computer and I'm having to use my cell phone. It will be about a month until I get it back. It was all WoW...it kind of made me rage and I punched the screen and it was all colorful and broken. Sorry, but I do have some cell phone note one-shots coming out for humor. They are all for the different animes I've seen invovles Jaci and a new main O.C. I loce you all honestly and I like to announce after 7 months What Lies Ahed even though it was my first fan fiction and it was really scrappy...it had gotten 1,412 views! I thank every one who has read this and I'm so happy everyone has. I never thought I would top 100 more or less 1000. Thank you so much! In celebration I really need everyone to participate. I will make a special chapter with things people want to see once I get my computer back. Thank you! I love you all! 


End file.
